And They Lived Happily Ever After
by TvFanaticDayDreamer
Summary: Set after Twitches 2. Miranda finally gets her happy ending...or does she?
1. Chapter 1

Thantos was finally gone. They got Iliana and Karsh out of harms way.

Aaron noticed how quiet Miranda was and that just wasn't like her.

Miranda wouldn't let go of Aaron's arm for anything. She was so afraid this was a dream.

They walked back into the castle with their girls.

Alex and Camryn were thrilled to have there father back.

Aaron wrapped his arm around Miranda's waist and rested his hand on her hip; keeping her close.

Aaron said "how about we have a family night tonight?"

The girls smiled and nodded.

Aaron said "why don't you two go tell your other parents that you're staying with us tonight so they dont worry."

The girls got the hint they to noticed something was wrong with their mother. They knew it was a lot for her to take in so they left there parents alone.

Aaron guided Miranda to their bedroom and closed the door. As soon as the door shut Miranda jumped.

He touched her back and whispered "Miranda are you alright"?

She looked at him and her face crumpled. He immediately took her in his arms. She covered her face in his chest and clung to him. She was crying so much that it made his robe wet but he didn't care. He couldn't imagine the hell she had been through and finally being able to hold her was a dream come true. Her husband and daughters along with their protectors were supposedly killed all on the same day and then she ended up marrying his brother.

He didn't blame her he knew Thantos was familiar to her and she needed family at the time. If he was mad at anyone it was Thantos for taking advantage of his beautiful wife. Thantos always wanted everything he ever had especially Miranda.

Aaron was rubbing her back as she continued to cry. Eventually her cries subsided. He pulled back enough to see her face and wiped her tears away.

He smiled "feel better"?

She looked at him and nodded.

She noticed she got his robe wet "oh I'm sorry let me get you a new one. I have them saved somewhere."

He grinned and gently tugged on her wrist to stop her "Sweetheart, its fine don't worry about it".

She nodded.

He took her face in his hands and gazed into her eyes. He brushed his thumbs over her cheeks and whispered "I've missed you so much. Thank you for never giving up hope because of you we have our family back."

He leaned forward and captured her lips. She tried to relax but she felt so guilty.

He stopped kissing her. He was really worried about her "What's wrong?"

She shrugged then said "I can't believe your really here".

He smiled.

Suddenly her face fell "I feel so guilty. I married Thantos your own brother; I betrayed you!"

'Oh so that's what's bothering her' he thought.

He guided her to the chair. He sat down and made her sit on his lap.

Softly he said "Miranda listen to me sweetheart you did not betray me. I would've been surprised if you hadn't married him. He caught you at a weak moment. You had just lost everything you ever cared about. You needed familiarity and he knew that. I'm sure he wanted to keep you close and protect you. I'm angry only at Thantos for making me lose moments and memories I can never get back but now I'm here with you and we have our beautiful daughters. We can make new memories. Okay?"

Finally, she smiled and threw her arms around his neck.

She whispered "he didn't protect me. He only wanted to be king. I never wanted to marry him you know. I was disgusted by the whole arrangement but it was the only way I could remain queen. It was either him or a total stranger but that was before I knew he killed my family. I felt like I had to do it for you."

He rubbed her back and said "shh. I don't want you to worry about that. I'm not mad at you. I'm angry at Thantos! He killed me so he could have you all to himself and he succeeded but now I'm back and you're all mine."

She pulled back and looked into his eyes "all yours."

She kissed him passionately.

He moaned.

As soon as their tongues touched it felt like home.

Everytime Thantos kissed her it was revolting but with Aaron it wonderful and everything she had been longing for. Their tongues fought for dominance.

His hands began moving down her legs and she smiled against his lips. He slid his hand under her dress and stopped at her knee waiting for permission.

She pulled away from his lips and nodded.

He slowly moved his hand between her legs and he gently cupped her heat. She closed her eyes. He moved his fingers inside her panties and let his fingers slip through her folds. He started fingering her.

She whimpered.

He missed this so much. He didn't want to rush anything but he decided there would be time for that later. Right now he needed to be inside her.

He said "Miranda, I need you".

She managed to say "take me".

He removed his hand and scooped her in his arms. He walked over to the bed and laid her down. With a wave her clothes vanished and she smiled.

He was in awe 'God she's even more beautiful now'.

He took off his clothes covered her body with his. He placed himself at her entrance. He touched her again to make sure she was ready. He was please with her readiness. He took his penis and rubbed it in her juices and gently entered her.

She gasped when he entered her. She forgotten how big he was. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he began thrusting. She matched him thrust for thrust. God she had missed him. It had been so long since he had made love to her; she never thought she would have this chance again. She closed her eyes and felt tears slip down her cheeks.

He looked down and stopped "am I hurting you?"

She started to panic "don't stop" she clung to him.

He nodded and began moving.

She gasped "I need to...".

He started moving faster and said "I'm coming." They came at the same time. He collapsed on top of her. She was panting and trying to catch her breath. He rolled off of her and brought her with him.

After a few minutes he asked her "are you sure I didn't hurt you?"

She laid next to him sliding her hand over his chest and kissing his heart. She smiled and said "I'm sure it was just overwhelming."

He breathed a sigh of relief.

She said "I would love to stay in bed but the girls will be here soon".

He sighed "I guess your right; they look just like you."

She smiled.

He said "what are they like? You've got to spend more time with them."

She smiled "there amazing. Alex is very smart and a writer; Camryn is an artist like me, she is funny and how to put this nicely...a klutz."

He laughed.

She said "they both have good hearts; you'll love them I know I do."

He said "I already do."

They got dressed and headed downstairs.

They heard Camryn shout "Alex I told you there was an incident!"

They heard Alex's voice "would you come on its not that hard!"

Aaron and Miranda came around the corner and saw Camryn glaring at the wall.

Miranda asked "Apollo whats wrong?"

She turned around quickly and said "uh nothing Alex is just being a show off!"

Alex poked her head out of the wall and gasped when she saw her parents.

Miranda laughed "come on let's go to your fathers office".

Alex came out of the wall and Camryn glared at Alex. She smirked and pointed her finger at Alex as she was walking.

Alex lost her balance and fell.

Miranda immediately rushed to her side "are you alright?"

Alex pushed herself up and realized Camryn caused her to trip. She threw a dirty look at Camryn and said "I'm fine!"

Camryn just grinned and batted her eye lashes "you should pay better attention."

Their parents smirked at each other.

Alex glared at Camryn and suddenly smiled. She said "well at least I can walk through walls!"

Camryn's face fell and she couldn't think of a come back so she quickly changed the subject and said "can you show us the star again? I love that story."

Miranda smiled and told Aaron "I told them. I hope your not upset I know that was our secret."

He smiled "not at all."

He took her hand and had her palm facing up he brought Miranda's star out.

The girls as always were in awe.

Aaron and Miranda told their story again.

He saw how much they loved the star so he thought of a brilliant idea.

He told the girls to hold out their hands.

They did as he asked.

He whispered a spell and a star appeared in their hands.

They gasped.

Miranda smiled.

They hugged their father tightly and thanked him repeatedly.

He laughed "your welcome only the best for my girls."

He sat back down with Miranda and she snuggled up against him.

They continued to talk.

Alex asked "so what happens now?"

Aaron sighed "well hopefully we can become a family again. For starters...".

He got down on one knee and took Miranda's hand.

The women gasped.

Aaron said "Miranda you have given me everything I have ever wanted and more. I promise I will never let anything separate us. Will you marry me... again?"

Miranda wasn't able to speak so she nodded.

He placed a huge ring on her finger.

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

They heard a squeak and looked at their daughters and saw Camryn crying.

They smiled and Alex rolled her eyes.

The girls hugged there parents.

Aaron said "I know you girls have a life of your own but anytime you decide you would like to stay here for a night or permanently you are more than welcome. You are free to travel from both worlds as you please."

The girls nodded.

Camryn said "I don't want to hurt you but I have parents already and they are my family too".

Aaron nodded "I understand that and we have no problem with that; but we do hope that you will let us be apart of your life."

Camryn said "I will be more than happy to have you in my life."

Aaron and Miranda smiled in relief.

They talked for hours and Camryn realized how late it was back home.

She stood up and said "I'm sorry but I have to get back home my parents will be worried...I mean my other parents...I mean..."

Miranda jumped in "honey, relax we know what you mean."

Camryn sighed with relief.

Camryn said "Alex are you coming?"

Alex looked torn "I think I want to stay here tonight."

Miranda smiled brightly.

Camryn started to protest but Alex interrupted her "Camryn you have a life back home with wonderful parents and they've been amazing to me and I love them dearly but there your parents not mine. I want to stay here tonight."

Camryn was a little hurt but understood.

She hugged her sister and her parents and went home.

Aaron and Miranda hugged Artimus.

Miranda said "I'm so happy you're staying here tonight. I would love to stay and chat but I'm exhausted. I know you like to stay up late so feel free to explore the castle and we will talk tomorrow."

Artimus nodded.

Miranda said "I'll show you to your bedroom."

Artimus got settled.

Miranda and Aaron went to bed. They changed into their pajamas and he climbed in bed. She came out of the bathroom and crawled over him. She stopped on top of him and kissed his lips. She rolled on to her side of the bed and under the sheets.

He opened his arms and she immediately snuggled into them.

She sighed.

He said "are you alright?"

She nodded "its just been a long day. I'm tired but I don't want to sleep."

He furrowed his brow "why not?"

She said "I'm scared that if I fall asleep you won't be here when I wake up."

He tighten his arms around her "I promise I won't leave your side; I'll be right here holding you in my arms while you sleep."

She smiled and kissed him "I love you so much Aaron; its been so long since I've felt safe and loved."

He said "didn't you feel safe with my brother?"

She shrugged her shoulders "not really. He was to unpredictable and he was to rough in bed. He was everything you weren't."

He said "well I'm here now and I will never let anything scare or hurt you again."  
>She smiled and snuggled deeper into his arms.<p>

She closed her eyes and breathed the scent was Aaron.

For the first time in a long time she felt at peace.

Aaron thought about what she had said. "Miranda?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you mean by he was to rough?"

She tensed and said "it's not important. Forget I said anything."

"I'm afraid I can't do that now tell me what happened!"

She sighed and sat up. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and he grabbed her wrist "wait!"

She whispered "he was always trying to take your place. He tried to tell me that I had to produce another heir when we were first married. I told him there was no way I would have a child with him. I might've given in and married him but there was no way I would give him an heir. I just couldn't do that to you. He finally dropped the topic. Then, one day I woke up crying from a nightmare and then I realized it was because of the date. It was the day you and the girls died. I was going on and on about you and he couldn't take it. He stormed off. When he came back that night he tried to force me to have sex but I managed to get away. I tossed him against the wall with my powers and told him if he ever tried anything like that again i'd castrate him and ban him from my kingdom. It was then that I decided we would no longer share a bed. I was scared of him Aaron! I didn't know who I could trust anymore."

He fists clenched the bed sheets and he forced himself to calm down. She felt him get up and she was scared she upset him.

He walked in front of her and squatted. He balanced himself on her knees. He took her hand and brought it to his lips.

"You can trust me. I would never hurt you beautiful. You're safe now. I can't believe he treated you that way! I'm very proud of you for standing up against him."

He stood up and pulled her with him "come with me."

She allowed him to drag her outside for some fresh air and soon she heard music.

He smiled "may I have this dance?"

She had tears spring in her eyes when she heard there song and nodded. She took his hand and they slowly dance all over the balcony underneath the stars. They gazed into each other's eyes.

After a while he saw her getting tired so he kissed her hand and whispered "thank you my darling. Let's get you in bed."

She was feeling much better and nodded.

He tucked her in and got under the covers.

She laid in his arms and said "I missed moments like these the most. I would look at our star every night and I would fall in love with you all over again. I never told Thantos about it. He wasn't the romantic type at least not without strings attached."

He kissed her head and silently cursed his brother's name.

He whispered "give me your hand sweetheart."

She held it out and her star appeared. She smiled softly and looked at him "now you can look at it and think happy thoughts and not worry about Thantos."

She smiled and closed her hand. She kissed him and said "I love you so much Aaron."

He smiled and whispered "I love you too Miranda more than you'll ever know. Now close your eyes and go sleep."

She nodded and snuggled deeper in his arms.

Aaron watched the love of his life sleep and couldn't believed he had a second chance.

Aaron vowed he would not let anything or anyone separate them ever again and god forbid Thantos should return he would be waiting and ready to kill his brother just like Thantos tried to harm him!

When Aaron was sure Miranda was asleep he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron woke up the next morning and saw Miranda clinging to him even in her sleep.

He moved ever so slightly and climbed out of bed. He pulled the sheets over her shoulders and kissed her head.

She snuggled deeper into the sheets and sighed in her sleep.

It warmed his heart that she was starting to feel safe again.

He went to the bathroom and took a shower.

Once he got ready he came back into the bedroom and saw his wife still sleeping.

He quietly slipped out of the bedroom and went in search of his daughter.

He found Alex asleep in one of the guest rooms. He watched her for a moment then decided to roam the castle. He ended up in his office. He smiled as he looked around and saw that everything was the same.

He opened the double doors and saw the beautiful scenery. He felt the slight breeze and enjoyed the warmth of the sun on his face.

He went and sat down in his chair. He leaned back and sighed. It was just like he remembered. He opened the drawers and much to his surprise saw a blanket.

'Miranda. She must've slept in here to have some connection to him' he thought.

He heard a knock on the door and saw Iliana and Karsh. He stood and hugged both of them.

Aaron said "thank you both for keeping all my girls safe."

They smiled.

Karsh said "it's wonderful to have you back sir."

Aaron smiled "I'm happy to be back. I never thought I'd get a second chance."

Iliana said "Miranda never gave up hope. She's slept in your office almost every night. Thantos finally gave up trying to keep her out of there. They haven't slept in the same bed for years. Losing you and the girls was so hard on her. She hasn't been the same ever since."

Aaron nodded "hopefully that will change with us being back. I think Alex will end up staying here or at least will be here a lot so that will help Miranda. I need to try and tear the walls down that she built but I know my wife is in there somewhere."

Karsh and Iliana smiled.

Meanwhile back in the bedroom:

Miranda reached out and felt a cold, empty space. Her eyes flew open and she sat up.

She whispered "no. It couldn't have been a dream. Aaron!"

She received no answer.

She started breathing heavily and shouted again "Aaron!"

When she received no answer she began to feel sick. She ran to the bathroom and threw up.

Camryn portaled over and heard her mother scream. She found her father walking downstairs talking with their protectors. He smiled when he saw her.

She said "dad! I think I heard mom scream. Is she okay?"

He immediately ran to their bedroom and found the bed empty. He heard heart wrenching sobs coming from the bathroom.  
>He opened the door and saw his wife sitting on the floor with her knees drawn up to her chest and her face buried in her arms. His heart broke for her.<p>

He squatted in front of her and whispered "sweetheart?"

Her head popped up and her eyes widened "Aaron?"

He smiled and nodded "yes baby."

She shook her head "I'm dreaming aren't I? This can't be real."

He took her face in his hands and said "Miranda listen to me. You're not dreaming. We defeated the darkness, Thantos is gone and you're family is back. We will never leave you again."

He leaned in and kissed her passionately. She moaned into his mouth. He pulled back and helped her stand up. She leaned into his chest and sighed.

He rubbed her back and said "let me run you a nice hot bath and you try and relax."

She sniffled "but the girls..."

He interrupted "can entertain themselves. I want to focus on you."

She smiled softly and cupped his face "I've missed you so much. I almost forgot how wonderful you were; so much different than Thantos."

He kissed her wrist and said "I'm here now. You don't have to be the strong one any more."

She looked relieved and watched him fill up the bathtub.

He slid off her robe and flimsy nightgown. He kneeled down and slid her panties down her long, tan legs and just stared at her for a moment.

She smiled and ran her hand over his head.

He stood up and guided her to the bathtub. She stepped into the bathtub and sank down into the water. The bubbles surrounded her and she laid her head down.

She looked at Aaron and said "don't go."

He sat on the floor and ran a finger down her face "I'm not going anywhere. Close your eyes."

Her eyes slipped shut and soon she felt hands rubbing her shoulders. She moaned at the familiar touch and smiled softly.

He would say a spell under his breath that kept the water warm.

She finally decided it was time to get out of the bathtub so Aaron grabbed her towel and she stepped into it. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

He said "feeling better?"

She smiled "much."

They went into the bedroom and he watched her get ready from the bed.

He said "I was in my office this morning and saw that everything was exactly the same."

She froze and said "it was the one place I felt close to you. I blocked it off after you died. I banned Thantos from going in there."

He nodded "I found your blanket in the drawer."

She sighed "I've been sleeping in your office. I'd look at your portrait and feel like you were watching over me; keeping me safe. I thought marrying Thantos would make my life easier but I was wrong! I swear I didn't have any other choice. He was pure evil. I felt like dying when I found out he killed you and the girls."

He walked over to her and slid his arms around her waist "shh. Don't think about that. I don't want you feeling guilty."

She nodded slowly "no one has been in your office but me. Now the girls know it exists and to be honest I don't know how I feel about that."

He said "I'm glad they know it's there. You don't need my office to feel close to me anymore. From now on I want you to get a good nights rest in our bed with me."

He squeezed her and nuzzled her neck.

She giggled "that sounds wonderful."

He saw that she was ready so he held his hand and guided her out of the bedroom.

Aaron and Miranda walked through the castle and saw Camryn stuck in the wall once again.

She muttered "shoot! Stupid, stupid spell. Why I can't I do this? Come one Camryn. It can't be that hard!"

Aaron grinned and looked at Miranda who just shrugged her shoulders.

They walked over to her and Aaron said "I see your trying magic?"

She looked embarrassed "trying and failing miserably!"

He raised an eyebrow and said "I thought Iliana and Karsh were going to teach you?"

She huffed and whined "I got bored! Apparently I'm just not meant to walk through walls. I think its time I've accepted that and moved on with my life."

Aaron and Miranda laughed. Miranda waved her hand and Camryn fell out of the wall.

She hopped up quickly and whined "how do you do that?! You make it look so easy!"

They laughed and Aaron said "it takes practice. Come with us. We will have breakfast out in the garden."

Camryn smiled and said "where's Alex?"

Before they could answer Alex said "I'm right here."

Miranda smiled "good morning sweetheart. Did you sleep well?"

Alex smiled "yes. That bed is so comfortable."

They smiled and Aaron hugged his daughter "were going out to the garden for breakfast if you'd like to join us."

Alex smiled and followed her family.

Alex and Camryn stood behind there parents. They saw Miranda hold Aaron's arm tightly as though she was afraid to let go. Aaron brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. The girls looked at each other and smiled.

They walked outside and he held out Miranda's chair. She kissed his cheek and sat down. He pushed in her chair and sat down with his girls.

Aaron asked Alex "so how did you like staying here last night?"

She smiled "oh I loved it. I got to explore the castle and work on my magic. I've mastered walking through the walls unlike some people."

Camryn glared at her sister and kicked her under the table.

"Ouch! Camryn!"

Camryn smiled innocently.

Miranda playfully said "Camryn don't kick your sister!"

Alex grinned and Camryn muttered "yes ma'am."

Miranda said 'I'm sorry we didn't spend much time with you last night but I was exhausted."

Alex swallowed her food and said "That's alright. I'm sure it was a lot to take in."

Miranda nodded and Aaron touched her hand as a source of comfort.

Alex said "I think I'd like to stay here again tonight if you don't mind."

Miranda was pleased and smiled brightly "of course we don't mind!"

Camryn on the other hand looked at her sister and wasn't sure what to think.

After spending the majority of there day with Aaron and Miranda Camryn decided it was time to go back home. Alex needed to go to Camryn's and pick up a few things so she told her parents she'd be back a in little bit.

Alex and Camryn made it home.

Camryn looked at her sister and said "what's going on Alex?"

Alex furrowed her brow and said "what do you mean?"

Camryn glared at her "your staying with them again!?"

Alex nodded "why wouldn't I? They're our parents."

Camryn said "they're your parents. I already have mine and they're downstairs. Besides Aaron and Miranda have you. They don't need me."

Alex frowned "what is wrong with you? Weren't you the one who wanted to find our birth parents?"

Camryn said "yes but now its to real! They have each other they don't need us."

Alex got upset "that's not true! Mom needs us now more than ever. This has been extremely hard on her. Not only did she lose her husband but she lost her children and married a mad man."

Camryn said "she needs you. I don't even think that she likes me."

Alex smiled and laughed "are you kidding me?"

Camryn got quiet and looked at Alex.

Alex cocked her head and whispered "you're not kidding. Why would you think that Cammy?"

Camryn sat on the bed "because when I go by myself she is always asking for you and does everything in her power to get away from me. She doesn't think I'm mature enough to handle this but she's wrong! I like having responsibilities. I really do. Mom didn't even flinch when I decided to stay home last night."

Alex wrapped her arm around her sister "Camryn, I think you're overreacting. Mom loves both of us."

Camryn said "she didn't care that I left this time either Alex and she got on to me when I kicked you. I was just playing. Anyway, I think it'd be better for me to stay here tonight."

Alex looked helpless.

Camryn smiled sadly "you better get back. They'll be worried about you."

Camryn got up and went downstairs.

Alex stayed on the bed for a moment and went into Camryn's closet and got some of her drawings to show Aaron and Miranda.

Alex portaled to Coventry and saw Karsh and Iliana.

Alex smiled and said "hi! Have you seen my parents?"

Karsh said "they're in your father's office."

"Thanks!"

Alex walked down the hall and knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

She opened the door and saw her parents sitting on the couch.

Miranda stood up and hugged her daughter "I'm so glad your back! What do you have there?"

Alex said "Camryn's drawings. She doesn't know I have them but I thought you should see them after all this helped us find you and dad."

Alex sat in the middle of them and together they looked at the pictures.

Miranda smiled "there beautiful. She's very talented. Why didn't she want us to see these?"

Alex closed the books and looked at Miranda "she didn't think you'd care."

Miranda looked hurt "why wouldn't I care? She's my daughter! I passed my artistic abilities to her. We can bond over that."

Alex shrugged her shoulders "she's convinced that you don't like her."

Aaron and Miranda stood up and said "what?"

Aaron defended his wife "that's absurd! Why would she think that? Miranda's her mother!"

Alex looked at Miranda and said "just the way you act around her. She told me when she comes alone you want to know where I am and you don't think she's mature enough for this responsibility. I think the thing that bothered her most was that you didn't seem to mind when she left last night or tonight. Little things like that."

Miranda's eyes looked glassy and her voice cracked "I never meant to hurt her. I want both my daughters here but I know your sister has a life and other parents back home and I don't want to make her feel guilty or make her think she has to choose. Her family is wonderful and they've been very generous to you but I want to give you the love and attention you deserve. Is that so wrong?"

She looked at her husband and said "I'm already messing up at being a mother."

He hugged her and said "you're not messing anything up. We haven't had to be parents in 21 years it will take some getting used to. We have to get to know them."

Alex said "dad's right. Camryn is just a little sensitive."

Miranda looked at Alex and said "I'll make it right. I promise."

Before Alex could reply they heard Camryn shout "Alex?!"

She stormed downstairs and saw Alex with there parents.

She glared at Alex and ripped her scrapbooks out of Alex's hands "you could've at least asked before you stole them!"

Camryn turned around to go back to the door when Miranda shouted "wait! Don't go."

Camryn froze and slowly turned around "why?"

Miranda walked over to her and said "please stay?"

Camryn looked confused.

Aaron said "yes please stay. We'd love for you to stay the night."

Camryn looked at Alex and said "I just came for my books. I don't think..."

Alex said "oh Camryn stay! I don't think you're parents would mind. It will give us a chance to bond as a family."

Camryn looked at Aaron and Miranda who looked hopeful.

She sighed and muttered "alright."

Miranda's face lit up "wonderful!"

Miranda gently guided Camryn to the couch and said "you're very talented. Your drawings are beautiful."

She looked confused then it dawned on her.

She glared at Alex "you showed them?"

Alex nodded "I didn't think you'd mind...okay I knew you would but I did think they had a right to see your drawings."

Miranda said "don't be mad at her. I'm glad she showed us."

Camryn looked at Miranda "you are?"

Miranda smiled and nodded "I have some of my drawings saved. I could show you if you like even though most of them are of your father."

Aaron smiled at Miranda and she blushed.

Camryn finally nodded "I'd like that."

Aaron said "honey, why don't you go get them and take Camryn with you?"

Miranda looked at Aaron as though she was about to protest.

She said "but Aaron..."

Aaron knew what was bothering her so he stood up and sat beside her.

He said "I'm not going to disappear if you go to another room."

She looked embarrassed.

He kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear "it will give you a chance to talk to Camryn alone."

Miranda finally understood what he wanted her to do and said "okay."

Miranda looked at Camryn "would you like to come with me?"

She thought 'not really!'

Alex nudged her sister and Camryn sighed "fine."

Miranda walked out with Camryn and Alex said "is everything okay with mom?"

Aaron said "she's still convinced everything is a dream and she doesn't want to let me out of her sight. Having you here helps a lot and she wishes Camryn would stay here as well but doesn't want to push it."

Alex said "I can talk to her. I'm sure she wouldn't mind staying every once and a while."

Camryn was walking with Miranda and the came to the bedroom. Miranda walked inside and went to her dresser. She opened the drawer and inside were tons of leather scrapbooks.

Camryn was shocked.

Miranda grabbed some and sat on the bed. She patted a place besides her and said "come sit with me."

Camryn sat besides her mother and looked at the drawings. She saw pictures of her when she was little.

Her mouth fell open "how..."

Miranda said "the same way you drew me. I never gave up hope so this was a way I could stay connected even though people told me you were dead. Thantos found my scrapbooks one time and almost destroyed them but I stopped him before he could."

Camryn said "why would he do that?"

Miranda said "I think he was jealous and didn't want me living in the past. That was when I decided I would remained married to him but could no longer be with him. My heart would always belong to your father."

Camryn said "why are you showing me these?"

Miranda looked at Camryn and brushed a piece of hair out of her face "because I love you and I want you to know I never meant to hurt you or make you think I didn't care."

Camryn realized Alex told them everything "Alex told you!"

Miranda nodded "I'm glad she did. I know you have a family back home but I would like for you to stay here sometimes as well. I'm your mother too you know."

Camryn realized that she was hurting her birth mother which was never her intention so she said "I know and I love you. This is just overwhelming! I'm trying to be there for the family that raised me and my biological parents. I don't want to hurt anyone."

Miranda said "believe me honey I know exactly how your feeling. I've been dreaming of being with my husband and children for 21 years and now that its finally happening I'm scared that one day I'll wake up and have it ripped away from me. It just scares me to death!"

Camryn said "is that why you won't let dad out of your sight?"

Miranda blushed and said "am I that obvious?"

Camryn smiled and nodded.

Miranda said "can you blame me?"

Camryn smiled softly and said "no."

Miranda looked at Camryn and said "so are we good?"

Camryn smiled and said "we're good!"

Miranda looked relieved and wrapped her arms around her daughter.

Camryn hugged her tight and said "I need to go back home."

Miranda's face fell and she pulled back "but why?"

Camryn smiled "to tell my parents I'm staying here tonight."

Miranda smiled brightly "that's wonderful! Let's go back to your father's office."

They made there way to his office and found it empty!

Miranda's heart started to pound and her breathing changed. Camryn touched her mother's arm and Miranda whispered "he's gone!"

Camryn said "I'm sure there around here somewhere."

Miranda looked scared and Camryn said "come on. Let's go find them."

Before they left they heard a loud explosion coming from outside.

They ran to the window just in time to see Aaron get tossed across the yard and saw Alex coughing.

Miranda and Camryn ran through the castle and out to the garden.

Aaron laid on the ground and was laughing.

Alex kept apologizing "I'm so, so, so sorry!"

Miranda rushed to Aaron's side and said "what happened?!"

Alex looked guilty "I tried a spell and it didn't work."

Camryn grinned and said "obviously! Little miss perfect finally messed up!"

Alex glared at Camryn "it was an accident!"

Aaron smiled and said "now girls I'm fine."

Miranda touched his face and said "are you sure?"

He smiled and kissed her hand "I'm sure. It just caught me off guard."

Camryn nudged Alex and said "and I thought you wanted to get to know our father not kill him!"

Alex said "I told you it was an accident! I must've said the spell wrong."

Camryn grinned "I would say so!"

Alex glared at Camryn "he wasn't supposed to go flying across the garden Camryn! You're enjoying this aren't you?"

Camryn smiled brightly and nodded her head enthusiastically.

Miranda said "well I guess as long as you're alright."

Aaron stood up and slipped his arm around her waist. He kissed her head "I'm fine."

Camryn said "I need to get home."

Aaron and Alex were worried.

Miranda smiled and Camryn said "relax. I'm just going to tell my parents I'm staying here tonight."

The door appeared. Camryn said her goodbyes and left.

Aaron said "so everything is okay between you two?"

Miranda smiled and nodded "its just a little overwhelming for both of us but we will work through it together."


	3. Chapter 3

Aaron and Miranda had gone to the bedroom so he could clean up. Miranda was worried and he smiled "honey, I'm fine. Alex didn't mean anything by it. I think it scared her more than me."

Miranda finally smiled "I guess they have to practice somehow."

Aaron said "that means we'll have to be there guinea pigs sometimes."

Miranda muttered "oh great."

Aaron laughed and they went in search of their daughters.

They found their daughters in the office.

Alex looked up when she saw her parents. She rushed over to her father "are you alright?"

Aaron smiled and said "Alex, I'm fine. I've dodged more things when your mother was pregnant. You just caught me off guard."

Miranda gasped "Aaron!"

Aaron smirked "what? You had quite the temper."

Miranda crossed her arms and muttered "well you try being pregnant with magical twins then will talk."

Camryn and Alex smiled at their bickering parents.

Aaron slid his arms around his shoulder "you know I love you."

Miranda smiled as he kissed her cheek.

It was getting late and they were lounging in Aaron's office.

Alex noticed Camryn had fallen asleep. Miranda placed a blanket on her daughter and went back to Aaron.

Alex said "I need to talk to you about something."

Aaron and Miranda waited for her to speak.

Alex said "Camryn doesn't know yet but if you'll have me I think I'd like to stay here with you. I mean I would still like to continue my education back home but I could live my life here if that's alright."

Miranda had tears in her eyes and she said "really?"

Alex nodded "you're my real family and I want to be with my parents."

Miranda looked at Aaron and waited for his decision.

Aaron was very protective of Miranda so he said "I want you to be absolutely sure about this. I don't want my wife to get attached and then you change your mind later."

Miranda was shocked and said "Aaron!"

Aaron looked at Alex and said "well?"

Alex smiled "I'm sure. I'm ready to be here. I've dreamt of this for so long and now that its here I want to be with my mother and father."

Aaron smiled brightly "then we would love to have you here!"

Miranda smiled and kissed her daughter's cheek "welcome home sweetheart."

Alex smiled and looked at Camryn. Her face fell and she said "how am I going to tell Camryn?"

Aaron and Miranda said "we will tell her together."

The next day Alex found her family in the hallway. Camryn was practicing wall walking.

Camryn looked at her parents and said "I don't know about this."

Miranda said "it's not that hard Camryn. Just focus."

Camryn muttered "you're starting to sound like Alex!"

Alex grinned and continued to watch her sister from a distance.

Camryn glared at the wall. She took a few steps forward and then disappeared.

They heard a scream come from then other room and her parents laughed at their daughter's excitement.

Camryn poked her head into the hall and smiled brightly "I did it!"

Alex's voice floated through the hallway "see! I told you it was easy."

They looked at Alex who was walking towards them. Alex hugged her parents.

Aaron looked at Alex and said "should we tell her now?"

Camryn said "tell me what?"

Alex stood in between her parents and looked at Aaron for help.

Aaron said "Camryn your sister has decided to live with us."

Camryn glared at Alex "you just decided this without talking to me first?"

Alex said "I'm a grown woman I can make my own decisions."

Camryn said "and everyone thinks I'm the selfish one. Did you even think about how it would hurt my parents? They've taken you in and loved you as their own. They're even paying for your college!"

Alex glared at Camryn and said "I know. I'm still going to go but I just decided to live here. I love your parents Camryn but that's just it; they're your's!"

Camryn looked at Miranda and said "this is your fault! You wanted you're family back so badly that your willing to turn sister's against each other!"

Miranda looked hurt but before she could say anything both Aaron and Alex said "Camryn!"

Aaron said "that's enough! You will not talk to your mother like that!"

Camryn shouted and threw her hands up "she's not my mother!"

Miranda gasped and Alex glared at Camryn.

Alex said "Camryn stop it! She's our mother whether you like it or not. She had nothing to do with my decision."

Camryn scoffed "sure. I'm going back home."

A door appeared and she left before they could stop her.

Alex said "I'm so sorry. I'm sure she didn't mean it. I'll talk to her."

Aaron saw how glassy her eyes became and touched her Miranda's back "honey?"

Miranda was very quiet and her finger nails were digging into her palms.

She sniffled and said "excuse me."

They watched her rush down the hallway and disappear around the corner.

Aaron said "I can't believe Camryn! I know you're our daughter but I will not stand for anyone talking to my wife that way!"

Alex watched her father storm off after Miranda.

Alex conjured up a door and left.

Aaron found his wife laying on their bed crying. He walked over to her and sat on the bed.

He touched her shoulder "Miranda?"

She sat up and said "Camryn hates me!"

Aaron said "that's not true."

Miranda said "she loves Alex and even you but every time she gets around me I do something that makes her angry. I don't mean to..."

Aaron interrupted her and said "Miranda give her time. I'm sure this is a lot to handle."

Miranda said "but Alex accepted me right away. Why won't Camryn?"

Aaron said "Camryn has another family. She doesn't want to hurt anyone. Her other parents raised her and gained her trust. Unfortunately, for us we didn't get that chance so now we have to win her love and earn her trust."

Miranda said "it's not fair! Thantos took away everything from me and now by some miracle I have my family back but my daughter wants nothing to do with me."

Aaron wrapped his arms around her and said "it will be okay. I'm sure she'll come around."

Miranda whispered "and if she doesn't?"

He tightened his hold and kissed her head "then you'll still have me and Alex."

Miranda sighed and he was perfectly content to hold her.

Camryn and Alex were at home arguing.

Alex said "I can't believe you yelled at mom like that. Dad was so angry at you."

Camryn said "so?"

Alex said "what is wrong with you? I thought you and mom worked everything out?"

Camryn said "so did I until I realized she went behind my back and convinced you to live with them. We've only been together for a year. I'm still getting to know you."

Alex smiled "but Camryn mom didn't go behind your back if anyone did it was me. In fact mom didn't say anything and dad was the one speaking. Even he was on the fence about my decision. I should've talked to you first but I wanted to see if it was even possible. I swear Mom had nothing to do with this."

Camryn said "why would you want to live with them? Are you not happy here?"

Alex said "Camryn, I told you I love you and your parents. This has nothing to do with you its something I need to do for myself. I finally have the chance to be with my birth mom and after losing my adoptive mother this helps. Can you understand that?"

Camryn looked at her sister and said "I hadn't thought of that. I just thought you liked them better. I'm sorry I snapped."

Alex said "I forgive you but mom is the one you have to worry about. You really hurt her."

Camryn looked down in shame and whispered "I feel awful. I need to apologize."

Alex nodded "good luck with that. Dad might not let you around mom."

Camryn frowned "he was that angry?"

Alex nodded.

Camryn said "can you go with me?"

Alex laughed "not a chance! I need to talk to your parents. You'll be fine."

Alex went downstairs.

Camryn sighed and went to Coventry.

Camryn appeared outside the castle.

Camryn went inside and made her way to Aaron's office.

Camryn heard Miranda's voice float through the door talking to her father. She leaned against the door and eavesdropped.

Aaron replied "Miranda the girls will be safe here I promise."

Miranda said "what if Thantos comes back again?! I can't lose them again Aaron. I just can't! I need everything to be perfect for Artimus and Apollo if she ever decides to talk to me again. I want Artimus to feel at home here. I need her room to be perfect."

Aaron said "she will baby. I promise. You have amazing taste Artimus will love whatever you do. Now stop looking at the room decor and let me kiss you. I will do my best to make up for lost time."

Alex was right. Miranda had nothing to do with her decision. Camryn couldn't imagine what Miranda had been through.

She suddenly heard Miranda giggle "Aaron that tickles."

Camryn suddenly realized what she was listening too and scrunched her face up.

Miranda heard something outside the door and whispered in his ear "someone is listening."

Aaron left Miranda on the couch and stood in front of her. He waved and the door opened.

Camryn fell face first "oof!"

Miranda sighed in relief and said "are you alright?"

Camryn quickly stood up and said "I think so."

Aaron said "what do you think you're doing?"

Camryn looked guilty "eavesdropping."

Miranda couldn't help but smirk "why?"

Aaron on the other hand wasn't as forgiving and glared at his daughter.

Camryn shrugged her shoulders and said "I came to apologize then I chickened out and heard you and dad talking."

Aaron and Miranda were surprised.

Camryn said "I'm so sorry. I has no right to say all those awful things. Alex told me you had absolutely nothing to do with it. I thought I would lose her completely if she moved here and I didn't want that to happen. I just got her back couldn't bare to lose her. I just wish you could understand that!"

A tear slid down Miranda cheek and she whispered "I know exactly how it feels to lose everyone you love. Remember?"

Camryn gasped "oh no! I didn't mean that. I did it again. I'm so sorry. I guess I'm just trying to win the worst daughter in the world award."

Miranda smiled softly "Apollo you're not a bad daughter but your father is right we have to learn how to trust each other. I would never try and come between you and your sister. I'm glad you are together. It warms my heart."

Camryn said "I really am sorry. I'm so ashamed of myself."

Miranda stood up and opened her arms. Camryn ran into them and hugged her mother.

Miranda ran her hand over Camryn's head and whispered "it's okay sweetheart."

Camryn finally let go of her and looked questioningly at her father.

He smiled and opened his arms as well.

Aftee hugging her father she stepped back and said "so were good?"

Aaron looked at his wife and she smiled "we're good."

Camryn was relieved and said "did you want to be alone?"

Miranda raised and eyebrow and realized what she meant. Her face turned red "no! I mean no it's alright."

Aaron grinned at Miranda and she muttered "you could jump in!"

Aaron said "you're not interrupting anything if that's what you meant."

Camryn cringed and said "good because I was hoping we could practice some more magic!"

Aaron smiled "of course we can!"

Alex eventually made it back to Coventry.

As she was walking down the hall she was thrown against the wall. "What the..."

Aaron, Miranda, and Camryn ran towards the scream and saw Alex pinned against the wall.

Alex shouted "Camryn! I should've known."

Camryn cringed "oops!" She hid behind Miranda.

Aaron said "were you hurt?"

Alex muttered "no but Camryn will be when I get my hands on her!"

Miranda laughed and said "now Alex it was an accident."

Alex glared and said "like when she gave me a tail!"

Miranda and Aaron looked confused.

Camryn smirked "what? She started it! She turned me blue!"

Aaron and Miranda laughed.

Aaron got Alex down and made sure she was alright.

Alex glared at Camryn "I'm fine."

Camryn finally moved to Miranda's side and asked Alex "so how did my parents take it?"

Alex said "I think they were a bit hurt but understood."

Camryn nodded "should I go back home or did they need to be alone?"

Alex said "I think they were okay."

Aaron said "how about lunch?"

The girls smiled and followed him to the table.

As they finished lunch they all stood up and Camryn stopped the maids from cleaning. She said "wait! Allow me."

Alex warningly said "Camryn don't!"

Camryn smirked "why Alex don't you trust me? I need to practice. Right dad?"

Aaron smiled "that's right Alex. Give her a chance."

Alex shook her head and genlty pulled her parents out of harms way "trust me."

Their parents shrugged and watched Camryn.

Camryn waved her hands and the dishes went flying against the wall.

Miranda cringed at the noise and Aaron just stared at Camryn.

Camryn frowned "not again! I'm sorry. That actually happens a lot. Isn't there a spell for that?"

Alex muttered "I told you so."

Aaron laughed "yes there is a spell for that. I'll show you later."

Camryn smiled "great. I think my parents are getting tired of me breaking their dishes and almost killing them."

Aaron and Miranda laughed.

Camryn said "sorry, about the dishes."

Miranda kissed her head "don't worry about it."

That evening they were in his office and Aaron noticed how tired Miranda was becoming.

He was holding her against his chest and softly said "honey why don't you go on to the bedroom and call it a night?"

She mumbled something about not being tired which caused him to laugh.

He carefully stood up and squatted next to her. He brushed a piece of hair back and said "Miranda go! You can barely keep your eyes open."

She cracked her eyes open and whispered "no. I don't want to."

He was concerned "why not?"

She shrugged "I don't know I just have a bad feeling. Besides the girls are on the roof."

He said "they'll still be here when you wake up. Come on I'll even tuck you in."

She knew she wasn't going to win this debate. Unlike Thantos she knew he was concerned about her well-being rather than being controlling.

She allowed him to pull her up and gasped as he scooped her in his arms. He smiled and said "I've missed doing that."

She smiled and said "me too. I still feel like all of this is a dream. That's stupid isn't it?"

He frowned "no baby. That's not stupid at all."

She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder.

He walked to their bedroom. By the time he entered the room she had her eyes closed.

He smiled and pulled back the covers. He gently laid her down and said a spell that changed her into her pajamas. He covered her up and kneeled by the bed.

He watched her sleep for a moment.

He kissed her forehead and stood up. He turned to leave and almost jumped out of his skin when he felt fingers wrap around his wrist.

In a soft voice she asked "Where are you going?"

He turned around and saw her looking back at him.

He sat on the bed and said "I'm not tired so I was going to my office."

She frowned "stay...please."

He could never deny her anything so he crawled on the bed and laid on top of the covers. She immediately snuggled into him.

He held her and she sighed.

He kissed her head "go to sleep baby."

Within seconds she was out cold.

He smiled and carefully got out of bed.

He walked out of the room.

About 2 hours later Miranda began dreaming.

They were back on the roof of the castle fighting Thantos with their daughters.

The girls held their hands and said "we give you everything!"

Aaron was no longer a shadow.

The girls smiled and said "dad!"

She watched them hug their father and finally she felt his strong arms wrap around her. She couldn't believe it. It was all she could do to not cry but suddenly Camryn shouted "watch out!"

Aaron let go of her and Thantos grabbed Aaron and they fell to the floor.

Thantos gave a sadistic smile and choked Aaron.

She and the girls weren't able to move due to a spell Thantos had done.

Thantos continued choking Aaron and then while keeping one hand on Aaron he turned, pointed with one hand and said a spell that tossed the girls off the roof.

Miranda watched in horror as her family was being killed.

After what seemed like hours to Thantos he finally succeeded in killing his brother. He stood up and grinned. He walked over to Miranda and pulled her to him "did you miss me? No one can save you now my queen."

End of dream.

She shot up in bed with tears streaming down her face. Her hand reached out and found the bed empty. She tried to calm herself down.

She kept thinking Thantos was going to come back and now after this dream she was even more scared.

She sighed and jumped when the door opened.

She saw Aaron and he said "honey, is everything alright?"

She frowned and said "no."

He walked over to her and sat down.

He touched her arm "have you been crying?"

She said "I had a nightmare. Thantos came back. He killed you and the girls."

He sighed and took her in his arms "oh honey. That's not going to happen."

She sniffled and said "you can't promise that!"

He smiled and pulled back slightly. He gently grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

"Yes I can. I finally you and the girls back and I'm not letting anyone take that away from me again! I'm afraid you're stuck with me forever my darling."

She looked at him and a smile spread across her face.

She grabbed his wrist that was touching her face "you say stuck I say blessed. I don't think I could survive losing you again."

He kissed her and rested his forehead against hers "that's something you don't have to worry about. Just let it go sweetheart."

He kissed her again and she felt his tongue glide across her lips begging for entrance. She slightly opened her mouth and he let his tongue slip inside.

She moaned and he crawled under the covers. He let her snuggle against him as they continued kissing. He let his hand slid over her body. He crawled on top of her and undressed her. He whispered "you're so beautiful."

She smiled softly. He disappeared under the covers. She felt hands slide up her legs and thighs. He reached under her butt and quickly pulled her down until she was laying flat.

She laughed and squealed "Aaron!"

She felt his lips kissing up her thighs.

Aaron was staring directly between her legs. He swallowed hard and gently touched her. He slid his finger up and down. He was pleased to find that she was a little wet. He spread her lips with his other hand touched her clit.

She whimpered.

He smiled and slid his finger inside her. He began to move his finger in and out of her. She cried out and he slipped another finger inside her. She tightened her walls and he leaned down and flicked his tongue over her clit. He felt her hands on top of the covers holding his head.  
>He continued licking and sucking her clit. He added another finger. She bucked her hips. He could tell she was about to come and just as he suspected she screamed his name and he lapped up her juices.<p>

She laid on the bed panting. He kissed her nether lips once more and appeared from under the covers.

He kissed her stomach and between her breast and up her neck. He kissed her letting her taste herself.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to pull him close.

He stayed put and she complained "Aaron!"

He smiled "not just yet. Turn over."

She hesitated and he playfully said "now please."

He could see how nervous she was and he made a mental note to ask her about that later.

She bit her lip and reluctantly did so. He straddled her butt and she felt his hands on her shoulders.

She moaned "oh that feels good."

He smiled and leaned down to whisper "shh. Tonight is for you. Just relax."

She nodded.

He continued massaging her shoulders until she fell asleep. He carefully moved off of her and went to change. When he came back he saw her still lying on her front.

He crawled into bed and pulled the covers over them. He turned on his side facing her and turned off the lights. 


	4. Chapter 4

Miranda woke up the next morning and saw Aaron looking back at her.

She smiled softly and whispered "hi."

He smiled and brushed a finger down her face "hi. How are you feeling?"

She smiled "much better but we didn't get to make love."

He said "believe me baby I enjoyed every minute."

She grinned "I know you did."

She quickly straddled him. She ran her hands up his bare chest and to his shoulders. She lowered her head and captured his lips in a slow kiss.

He let her have control for a minute but then broke the kiss.

She frowned "what's the matter?"

He said "I need to ask you something. You had me a little worried last night."

She was confused "I did?"

He said "did I scare you?"

She laughed "what?"

He said "when I asked you to turn around you hesitated. You had a look of fear on your face."

She tensed and her face fell. She tried to get off of him but he held her tight.

She whimpered "Aaron let me go! I don't want to talk about this."

He was incredibly worried. He brought her closer and hugged her.

"Honey, calm down. I didn't mean to upset you."

She had her face buried in his neck.

He felt her calm down a bit while he was rubbing her back.

"Miranda, does this have something to do with Thantos?"

She pulled back and glared at him. She warningly said "Aaron, I'm serious drop it!"

She moved out his grip and stormed off to the bathroom.

He was very concerned about her.

It was in the afternoon and Miranda still hadn't said a word to Aaron. In fact she had avoided him at all costs.

Alex had noticed that her father seemed a bit off.

"Dad, are you okay?"

He looked at her and said "I'm fine your mother and I just had a little fight."

Alex said "so go after her!"

He raised and eyebrow "excuse me?"

She nodded "she's probably waiting for you to apologize."

He got defensive "but I didn't do anything!"

She stared at him and he muttered "not that it matters. Fine I'll go talk to her."

Aaron gave up looking for her. He went to his office and saw his chair turned around. He walked over to it and found his wife crying.

He touched her shoulder and she jumped "don't do that!"

He said "I'm sorry. Is everything alright?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

He said "do you want to be alone?"

She sighed and whispered "no."

He turned the chair around and sat on the edge of the desk.

"Miranda, please talk to me."

He held out his hand and said "come with me."

She took it and followed him to the couch. He sat down and pulled her in his lap.

"There that's better. I hate it when you're mad at me."

He nuzzled her neck and she couldn't help let a small smile spread across her face.

"I was never mad at you Aaron."

"Then what is it?"

She said "something happened a long time ago and I've never told anyone so when you asked I panicked."

He prepared himself for the worst. He had a bad feeling that he already knew what she was going to say.

Instead of making her say it he said "Thantos raped you didn't he?"

She looked shocked and said "how did you...well no he didn't exactly rape me. Technically I was his wife I didn't have much say in the matter. I don't know if you would call it rape."

He took her hand and brought it to his lips.

His voice cracked "what did that bastard do to you?"

Her heart broke a little when she saw his eyes become glassy.

She sighed "it was when we were first married. Everyone, Thantos included kept making a big deal about having heirs. It was hard enough being married to him but like I said before having children was out of the question. That was something I was supposed to share only with you! We fought one night about it and he hit me. I fell to the floor and before I could move he turned me over. He pinned me to the ground and lifted my dress. He moved my panties to the side and..."

He watched her take a deep breath and started to continue.

"He forced me on all fours and made me have anal sex. It hurt so much! I thought he was going to rip me in half. Finally it was over and I thought he would leave but then he quickly flipped me over and forced himself inside me. He made sure to come inside me. I could feel his seed shoot inside me. When he was done he got up and smiled. He said that's how you make a baby."

She buried her face in his neck and cried.

"It was so awful. I really thought I was going to have to his child. I'm so sorry."

He took her shoulders and gently pushed her back "you have nothing to be sorry for. None of this was your fault! That bastard has always wanted you and instead of treating you like the queen you are he tortured you. You were so brave. I can't imagine what you went through. I would never make you do something you not comfortable with."

She sniffled "I know that. You know the whole time I was married to Thantos I compared him to you and he never measured up."

He smiled "did you tell him that?"

She shrugged "it didn't matter. I didn't want him to be romantic I just wanted to feel safe."

He tightened his arms and smiled "well you're safe now. I promise you I will never let anyone hurt you ever again and I will make up for lost time."

She smiled brightly "I love you so much Aaron."

She took his face in her hands and kissed him passionately.

Suddenly the door flew open with a bang knocking some of the books to the floor. Aaron covered her body with his looked up.

He raised his eyebrow as he looked at Camryn who had a guilty, shocked look on her face.

Alex raced over to her parents "are you okay?"

Miranda brushed herself off and said "we're fine. What happened?"

Alex looked at Camryn and smirked.

Camryn said "I tried to open the door."

Aaron said "you did that by twisting the door knob!?"

Camryn cleared her throat and said "not exactly. I pointed and the door blew up. I'm so sorry!"

Aaron said "don't worry about it."

He waved his hand and everything went back to normal.

Camryn blinked and said "how?"

Miranda laughed and said "it takes practice."

Camryn said "I don't think magic is for me. Maybe I should stay in my world."

Miranda was alarmed "what?"

Camryn shrugged "I've gotten stuck in a wall, I broke the dishes and now I broke the door. I almost killed you two. What's next?"

Miranda said "sweetheart, we're fine. Magic takes practice. You didn't even know you had powers until a year ago. You haven't had a chance to learn how they work. Give it time it will come."

Camryn gave a small smile "fine."

"Is everything okay between you and mom" Alex asked.

Aaron walked over to his wife and smiled "everything is fine."

Alex smiled said "good. I didn't find my parents so they could break up."

Miranda looked shocked and Aaron laughed "I assure you we will never break up."

Miranda smiled softly at Aaron and kissed him.

Aaron slipped his hand around her waist and kept her close. She leaned her head against his arm.

Alex and Camryn smiled.

Camryn said "so have you two decided on a date to remarry each other?"

Miranda said "not yet. We haven't had time to discuss it."

Camryn said "well when you decided I can help pick out your dress. I love that stuff!"

Miranda smirked "yes I remember. What is it you call it...princessing?"

Aaron raised his eyebrow and looked at his wife said "princessing?"

Camryn grinned "well, what would you call it?"

Miranda laughed and said "point taken. We will let both of you know our plans as soon as we decide what were going to do."

That night Aaron was in the bed under the covers. Miranda came out of the bathroom and slipped under the sheets. She immediately straddled him and pecked his lips.

He held her hips and smiled "can I help you?"

She grinded her hips against his and said "I want you."

He groaned and said "I'm all yours baby."

She leaned down and kissed him passionately. He slid his hand under her nighty and cupped her. Soon clothes went flying and before long she collapsed on top of him. She laid next to him panting.

He smiled and said "that was wonderful."

She kissed his chest and nodded.

He rubbed her back and she played with his chest hair.

She said "when do you want to get remarried?"

He said "anytime you want. I give you full control of the wedding."

She smiled brightly and looked in his eyes. "Oh Aaron! You're the best."

She took his face in her hands and instead of kissing him she playfully licked his lips.

He grinned "I love it when you do that!"

She laughed "good because I just can't help it. You know how I get when I'm excited."

He got serious and said "I love hearing you laugh. It warms my heart."

She blushed "you know I think I've laughed more in the last few days than I have in 20 years. My heart is whole again and it's all because of you and the girls."

He gently kissed her "I'm so glad I make you happy. I intend to do it forever."

She smiled as a tear slid down her face. She buried her face in his neck and breathed in his scent.

She whispered "promise?"

He tightened his arms around her and said "I promise Miranda. I'll never leave you again."

She nodded and sighed.

"Miranda?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you and Thantos ever have fun together like we do?"

She sighed and rubbed his chest "not really. We weren't compatible. He was always to serious and I liked to enjoy life...at least I tried to enjoy it. After you died I was crushed and stayed in our room for days. Finally, Thantos forced me to get over it so eventually I guess I did. I actually thought he did it to help me. How dumb is that?"

He said "it's not dumb at all. You trusted him and you had a kingdom to run."

She nuzzled her face against his chest "can we not talk about this. It hurts to much to relive it."

He said "okay sweetheart."

She raised her head and traced his lips with her finger.

She said "you don't have to be jealous of Thantos. I never loved him Aaron. I only slept with him maybe 4 times...but that was only because I had to. It was awful."

As her finger passed his lips he quickly pulled it in his mouth. She gasped not expecting it. She giggled as he sucked on her finger.

He pulled her finger out of his mouth and gently kissed the tip.

He said "I can't help but be just a little jealous. I don't like sharing especially my girl!"

She smiled softly and kissed his jaw "you'll never have to share me again. I've always been yours Aaron. I absolutely adore you. I love the way you make love to me. No one could ever satisfy me like you do."

He smiled brightly and quickly flipped them over.

She squealed "Aaron!"

He planted a passionate kiss on her lips.

"I love you so much Miranda! I don't think I could survive being apart from you again."

She got serious "I couldn't either."

He smiled "so why don't we run off right now and get married?!"

Her eyes widened "are you serious?"

He said "yes."

She cupped his cheek "I would love to do that but we can't."

He whined "why not?!"

She smiled "because I promised the girls we would keep them informed and I want them to be apart of our moment."

He sighed and muttered "alright."

He rolled off of her and crossed his arms.

She smirked "you're so cute when you pout! Why are you angry?"

He glared at her "I'm not angry!"

She smiled and brushed her fingers down his cheek "you're a terrible liar."

He said "do you not want to get married?"

She was alarmed "Aaron! Of course I do. I want it more than anything."

He sighed "then why can't we elope?"

She felt tears well up in her eyes and said "because I've dreamt about this moment for so long I need it to be perfect. While you were off in the shadow lands I was here by myself living with your horrible brother! I need to have our girls there so I can erase all the awful memories of being married to Thantos and of my whole family dying! I need one good memory of my family."

He was shocked. He held her as she cried.

"Oh Miranda, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. We can wait. I won't pressure you again."

She sniffled and said "I'm sorry. All of this is so overwhelming. Half of the time I think I'll wake up and it was all a dream."

He brushed his fingers over the back of her neck "don't apologize. I can't imagine the thoughts running through your head. Having your family one day then gone the next must've been horrible. I know I couldn't have handled that."

Her eyes began to droop "believe me I thought about suicide many times but something always stopped me."

"What?"

She smiled softly "the hope of seeing you again and I kept hearing your voice."

He tightened his arms around her "thank god you did. Now you have us back and we will never leave you."

He noticed she had gotten quiet and he looked down. He saw her sound asleep.

He smile and turned off the lights.

Miranda began dreaming:

Miranda was getting ready for her wedding to Aaron. The girls were helping her. She could hardly contain her excitement.

Camryn said "mom, you look radiant!"

Miranda smiled.

Alex said "are you nervous?"

Miranda said "very!"

Camryn laughed "why? It's just dad."

Miranda said "it's been so long since I've been his wife. I don't want to mess anything up. I feel so love and safe with him but at the same time I'm thinking about my wedding to Thantos. I felt so alone that day and I felt like I was betraying your father."

Alex hugged her mom from behind and said "you deserve to be happy and just think this time dad's waiting for you at the end of the isle."

Miranda smiled softly and patted her daughter's hand "yes he is."

Camryn and Alex was down the isle.

Miranda was next. She practically glided down the isle. She saw her daughter's smiling back at her. She saw Aaron waiting with a smile on his face.

She took his hand and they said there vows.  
>As he leaned down to kiss her his face changed into Thantos. Everyone disappeared and he smiled menacingly at her.<p>

He held her tight and said "no one can help you now!"

End of dream.

She shot up in bed breathing heavily.

She saw Aaron laying on his side; sleeping next to her.

She calmed herself down and laid against him. She wrapped her arm around him and eventually went to sleep.

The next morning Aaron brought her breakfast in bed.

She smiled "this is wonderful."

He sat next to her and said "are you feeling alright? You look tired."

She smirked "thanks."

He said "I didn't mean it like that!"

She smiled "I know. Actually I am a little tired. I didn't sleep very well last night."

He looked concerned "why?"

She said "maybe our wedding is a bad idea."

He looked alarmed "what do you mean? Don't you want to get married?"

She nodded "of course I do!"

"Then, what is it?"

She moved her plate and said "I had nightmare about our wedding."

He looked at her and said "are you having second thoughts?"

She said "no. It's nothing like that. I remember in my dream I was so excited but as you leaned down to kiss me everyone disappeared and then you turned into Thantos."

"Oh honey. Come here."

She snuggled into his arms.

"Thantos is gone sweetheart. He's not coming back."

She sighed "you don't know that. I don't want to get attached to you and then have him take you away from me."

He didn't know how to convince her that he was here forever and he was starting to get annoyed.

He moved to the edge of the bed and said "then maybe we shouldn't be together."

She looked scared and saw that he wasn't kidding "what?!"

He said "I'm 100 percent dedicated to you and our relationship but you have one foot out the door. Maybe 20 years apart has changed us."

She grabbed his arm when he started to leave "no! That's not true. I love you so much. I've spent most of my life by myself and not trusting people. It's just going to take me a while to get used to all this. Please understand."

He heard her voice crack. He turned around and saw tears sliding down her cheeks.

He said "don't cry baby. I'm sorry. I just hate that you don't trust me and we have to rebuild our life together."

She said "I do trust you. I'm just terrified that Thantos will come back."

He took her face in his hands and wiped away her tears.

"Even if that happens I won't let him win. We're more powerful than he is this time. We have our girls."

She looked hopeful "I guess you're right."

He smiled and kissed her.

He pulled back and said "Miranda, I don't plan on leaving you anytime soon. I'll be by your side forever."

She nodded and hugged him tightly.

Meanwhile Camryn and Alex were practicing magic.

Camryn watched Alex making up spells and smirked.

Alex rolled her eyes "it's not that easy! You try it."

Iliana and Karsh were walking towards them.

Karsh said "oh you're practicing? Let's see!"

Miranda and Aaron were coming down the hall when Karsh slid down the hallway.

They saw the girls rush towards them. Karsh stood up and brushed himself off.

Alex said "I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

Karsh said "I'm fine!"

Miranda said "what's going on here?"

Alex said "we're practicing."

Aaron smiled and said "keep practicing. Still needs work."

Alex rolled her eyes "obviously."

Karsh said "and next time try not to kill anyone!"

Camryn laughed.

Alex glared at Camryn and said "oh shut up little miss can't walk through walls!"

Camryn stopped laughing and said "hey! I'm getting better."

Aaron smiled and said "now girls that's enough. Magic isn't easy it comes with practice. You both are doing great considering you've only known about your powers for a couple of years."

Alex said "I guess but it's not fair. I'm good at almost everything I do and I can't get the hang of this magic stuff!"

Miranda smiled "don't worry about it sweetheart. Your father's right you're doing great. Maybe its time to take a break."

She sighed "okay."

They all took a walk in the garden and spent the whole day together. Before long Camryn along with Alex left to spend time with her family.

Miranda was sitting on the couch in his office gazing at the sunset.

She jumped when she felt his lips against her cheek. He slipped his arm around her waist and continued kissing her neck.

She sighed and moved her head giving him better access.

She touched the back of his head and he said "you're to quiet. What's the matter?"

She smiled softly "nothing."

He continued looking at her.

She turned around and cupped his cheek "really. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

She smiled "our wedding. I think I want to get married on our original anniversary."

He started smiling but paused "are you sure? I had a different idea."

She said "what's that?"

"What if we get married on October 31?"

She tensed and her face fell "no!"

He said "yes."

She glared at him "I can't do that! That's the day you were killed!"

He smiled and kissed her hand "I know. I wanted you to have happy thoughts from now on and every time you think about that day you can get a warm feeling and not a lonely one. Do you understand where I'm coming from?"

She slowly nodded and whispered "I guess but..."

He said "what is it honey?"

She looked at him and said "I know that day was awful but it has to remain the day I lost you and the girls. I spent so long hoping for a miracle and now that I have it I don't want to take you for granted. I know that doesn't make sense."

He said "I think I understand and it's fine."

He acted like he was thinking and looked around.

He playfully said "So when was our anniversary March 5?"

She glared at him and he laughed "I'm kidding! Of course I know our anniversary. February 14. The most romantic day of the year."

She smiled softly and took his face in her hands "I love you Aaron!"

She kissed him passionately. He pulled her closer and slipped his tongue in her mouth. She grabbed onto his clothes so he couldn't escape. They continued kissing until they needed to breathe.

He rested his forehead against hers and gently rubbed her nose against hers.

She smiled and he said "I can't wait until your my wife again."

She said "we'll finally be a real family again. I've dreamed of that for so long."

He smiled "I know. This time it will be forever."

She hugged him tightly.

That night as they were getting ready for bed Aaron said "sweetheart, when did you and Thantos get married?"

As she was getting in bed she froze and looked at him "why?"

He shrugged and climbed in bed "well, I think I have a right to know when my wife married my brother."

She frowned and said "you're angry."

He said "no. I'm not angry I'm just curious."

She sighed and climbed in bed.

She stared ahead and said "November 12."

He furrowed his brow "but we supposedly died on October 31. That was fast! If our bodies had been found they wouldn't have even been cold."

She broke down and wrapped her arms around her body.

She said "I know! I told you everyone kept pressing me to find a new husband and have heirs! It was the only way I could remain queen and feel close to you! I didn't want any part of it."

He slid closer to her and held her while she cried.

"Shhh. Don't cry baby. I'm here now."

Once she calmed down Aaron continued rubbing her back as they laid in bed.

"Miranda, what if we got married on November 12? We could try and make it a happy memory instead of you thinking about Thantos."

She sighed and looked up "no. I think I still want February 14. Please Aaron?"

He could never deny her anything so he nodded "okay if that's what you want."

She smiled and said "it is."

He kissed her and held her left hand as she laid against his chest. His hand rubbed her wedding ring. She listened to his heartbeat.

"That bastard!"

She jumped and looked scared "what?"

He said "I'm sorry I was just thinking out loud. I still can't believe he took my ring."

She smiled "oh is that all?"

She hopped up and went to her closet. She opened the safe and grabbed the ring.

She hopped back in bed and opened her hand "I'm sorry I forgot to give it back."

He was surprised "how?"

She smiled "Camryn found it. Thantos was pretending to be you and messing with the girl's heads."

He took the ring and put it on his finger. They both got teary eyed.

Aaron noticed her frown slightly "what?"

She said "you know Alex actually accused me of only caring about the kingdom and not about you."

He tensed "how dare she say that!"

She said "it really hurt I'm not going to lie but she was just sticking up for you. She thought I was going to destroy you with that spell."

He brought her hand to his lips and said "I'm sure you had your reasons."

She frowned "I wanted you back but I didn't know who I could trust. I searched through the shadows for years!"

He said "I know. The important thing is that I'm here now."

She smiled and hugged him tightly.


	5. Chapter 5

One month later:

Miranda was in Aaron's office standing by the window gazing at the sunset.

She couldn't believe its been a month since Aaron has returned. She was starting to feel much better and finally realized he had no intention of leaving her.

However; there was still a small part of her that didn't want to take their time together for granted just in case Thantos returned.

The last thing she wanted Aaron to know was that she had been dreaming about Thantos for weeks. She would wake up in the middle of the night terrified but would go back to sleep before Aaron woke up.

Aaron walked into his office with a bouquet of red roses (Miranda's favorite).

He snuck up behind her and held them in front of her. She gasped "you've got to stop sneaking up on me like that! Thanks for the flowers."

He frowned at her lack of enthusiasm "I'm sorry I startled you but I thought you'd be more excited. You love roses."

She moved away from him and snapped "used to! Not anymore."

He laid the roses on his desk and touched her elbow "hey, what's wrong?"

She sniffled "nothing. I'm sorry I snapped I'm just tired."

He said "so I've noticed. Aren't you sleeping good?"

She froze and thought 'now or never'. She said "please don't be mad but I've been dreaming about Thantos."

He was shocked "I thought you had gotten over that?"

She scoffed "guess again."

He guided her to the couch "why didn't you tell me?"

She said "I didn't want to bother you."

He said "come here sweetheart."

She snuggled into his embrace and breathed in his scent.

He rubbed her back "you know you can tell me anything. Right?"

She paused then slowly nodded "I just didn't want you having to relive Thantos taking your place. I know you want to move on."

He kissed her head "I want both of us to move on; however, I also know you had so much grief in your life that it might be harder for you. I want us to move on together and I will do whatever that takes to see that happen; even if it means keeping you company at night after you have woken up from a nightmare. Got it?"

She smiled softly and whispered "got it."

She cupped his cheek "you're to good to me. What did I ever do to deserve you?"

He nuzzled her palm and said "you captured my heart at the ball and I was forever in your debt."

She smiled and leaned into kiss him.

He smiled "feel better?"

She nodded.

He stood up and walked over to his desk. He grabbed the roses and presented them to her again.

She was torn "I'm sorry Aaron but I can't accept those!"

He was confused "but why? You love them."

She gently pushed his arms away and stood up "when you died people sent roses and every time I look at them I think of your death."

He said "well maybe they can become your favorite again?"

She sighed "no, its not just that! Thantos would use rose petals to make a trail to the bedroom when he wanted to have sex! I can't take them! Please just get rid of them."

Aaron saw that she was about to hyperventilate so he tossed them in the trash.

He took her in his arms and let her calm down "it's okay baby they're gone."

He said "so that's why there are none in the garden."

She nodded.

Eventually, she calmed down and said "I'm sorry."

He said "don't be. I'm still learning about you."

She said "you shouldn't have to. I'm your wife dammit! Well I used to be anyway."

He smiled "you will be soon."

She smiled and he kissed her cheek.

Aaron said "speaking of the wedding have you made any plans?"

She nodded enthusiastically "I have picked out different dresses that I'm going to have combined. You're going to love it!"

He laughed "I'm sure I will. You took my breath away the first time."

She blushed and whispered "oh Aaron."

He grinned.

She pulled out some examples of things she wanted to have for the wedding and they spent the most of the day wedding planning.  
>After dinner Aaron had snuck away.<p>

Miranda wandered through the castle and looked for him.

She couldn't find him anywhere and surprisingly the castle was empty which made her apprehensive.

She made her way to the bedroom and froze. There were red, rose petals going down the hallway leading into the bedroom.

She started breathing heavily and thought 'this can't be happening. Thantos is gone!'

While her brain told her to run she reminded herself she was queen and not afraid of anything.

She took a deep breath and slowly walked down the hallway. The bedroom door was cracked. She slowly pushed the door open causing it to creek.

She was surprised to find the petals leading out to the balcony and not to the bed like Thantos always did.

She continued walking and made it to the balcony where she saw romantic table set for two. She sighed in relief when she heard their song playing.

She smiled softly and said "Aaron? Show yourself!"

He appeared in front of her and once again handed her a dozen red roses.

She smiled "you're not going to give up are you?"

He smiled and said "you know me better than that."

She slowly reached out and took the roses. She looked at them for a moment and said "they really are beautiful."

He smiled.

She said "did you do all this just so I would like the roses again?"

He shrugged his shoulders "partly. Of course by doing this I could also spend a romantic evening with the love of my life."

He wiped a tear as it slid down her cheek "don't cry beautiful."

She said "no one besides you has ever cared this much for me. I will have to get used to it again."

He said "you have all the time in the world. I'm not going anywhere."

She smiled and using her free arm she hugged him tightly.

He guided her to the table and pulled out her chair. He moved her hair back exposing her neck and kissed it.

She smiled and laid the roses on the table.

He sat down and took her hand. He gently rubbed her knuckles and said "I didn't scare you when you saw the roses leading to the bedroom did I?"

She sighed "a little. I thought he was back until I saw the petals leading out to the balcony. Then I knew it was you."

He smiled.

After dinner and desert they danced all over the balcony. He would dip and twirl her. He loved hearing her laugh.

She leaned against him when the song turned slow. She looked at him and he leaned down to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and their tongues fought for dominance.

Before she knew what happened Aaron picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed and covered her body with his. She felt so safe with him. She could get lost in his eyes.

He rested both hands on either side of her and said "I love you so much Miranda."

She smiled and moaned when he kissed her. He kissed her neck and massaged her breast. He slid off her dress and took off his clothes. She touched his bare chest and begged "Aaron please."

He knew tonight would be quick but he would make it up to her.

He lined himself at her entrance and coated himself in her juices. He gently entered her and paused letting her adjust to him.

She thrusted against him and he began moving. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He took her hands and wrapped his fingers around her wrists holding them above her head.

Her eyes rolled back and she screamed his name. He continued pounding into her and grunted as he shot his seed deep inside her.  
>He collapsed on top of her and rested his face in her neck. She tore her hands from his grip and slid them around his body holding him close.<p>

She ran her fingers through his hair and said "I love you."

He smiled against her neck "I love you too baby."

He rolled off of her taking her with him and covered their bodies with the sheets.

He smiled "so how do you feel about roses now?"

She laughed "love them!"

He grinned and wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled close.

The next morning Miranda woke up alone with a dozen roses in Aaron's place. She smiled and saw the card.

It read 'Last night was amazing. Stay in bed as long as you like...you deserve it. I love you.'

She giggled and snuggled into the covers for a few more minutes.

She eventually got out of bed and got ready. She went in search for her lover.

She saw Aaron at his desk in deep thought. She smirked and snuck up behind him. Just as she was about to scare him he grabbed her and pulled her on his lap "nice try!"

She gasped and glared at him "how did you know?"

He smiled "I always know when you're near."

She just stared at him and he grinned "I smelled your perfume."

She rolled her eyes and he laughed.

He kissed her lips and she rubbed the back of his neck.

"How'd you sleep?"

She smiled "good. No nightmares."

He smiled "I'm glad to hear it!"

Miranda just stared at him.

He said "what?"

She said "can you believe in less than one month we will be married?"

He smiled "no, but I can't wait."

She smiled and he said "am I going to have to stay somewhere else the night before the wedding?"

She rolled her eyes "of course not! We already had so much bad luck in our lives. What else could possibly go wrong?"

Little did she know that things would get much worse. 


	6. Chapter 6

Miranda was walking down the hall to Aaron's office.

"Miranda?"

She froze when she heard someone whisper her name. The hair on the back of her neck stood up.

She rushed to Aaron's office and entered the room.

Aaron looked up and saw Miranda breathing heavily.

He rushed to her side and said "what's wrong?"

She leaned her forehead against his chest and tried to calm down.

He rubbed her back and said "sweetheart?"

She eventually pulled back and said "I just thought I heard..."

He watched her pause "heard what?"

Miranda leaned against the door and crossed her arms "Thantos."

He raised his eyebrow "Thantos? Honey, he's gone."

She was adamant "he whispered my name! I'd know his voice anywhere."

He said "are you sure you really heard it?"

She nodded frantically "he's back!"

Aaron smiled slightly "Miranda, I think you're overreacting but I will look into it if it will make you feel better."

She sighed in relief "I'm not crazy Aaron."

He kissed the spot next to her lips "I know. You let me worry about this."

She nodded.

That night Miranda was in the bathtub. Her hair was pinned up and her eyes were closed.

She heard the bedroom door creek open and smiled.

Aaron never entered the bathroom so she shouted "Aaron is that you?"

She frowned and drained the tub. She quickly dried off and put on her robe. She went to investigate.

The bedroom was empty.

She saw the balcony doors open and stepped outside. The door slammed shut and she twirled around. She gasped.

Thantos smiled sinisterly "my, my don't we look comfortable. Why don't you take it off and show me what's underneath?"

She glared at him "stay away from me!"

He walked over to her and touched her arm. She snatched it away. He grinned and said "oh right I remember you like to play hard to get."

She glared at him "no, I don't! You could never take no for an answer!"

He smiled and leaned into kiss her. She went to slap his face but he caught her arm and squeezed her wrist.

"Ow! You're hurting me."

He moved her arm behind her back and she shrieked and said "let me go!"

He smiled at her pain "I could kill you if I wanted to but I won't. You're still my wife Miranda. In the eyes of Coventry you're the one who's cheating. I could take you right now and no one would think anything of it."

She managed to say "except Aaron and the girls!"

He glared at her "it doesn't matter what they think. You're mine and I won't allow you to go through the wedding."

Tears sprung in her eyes "why are you acting like this?"

He loosened his grip slightly and said "because I can."

She said "just let me be with my family. Please! Like it or not you and Aaron are brothers. You need to learn how to get along if you plan on staying around. This jealousy is sickening. I was Aaron's wife first. He will always be the love of my life."

He dropped her arm "so there's nothing I can do to keep you from marrying my brother?"

She stood up straight and rubbed her wrist said "no!"

Thantos glared at her and cleared his throat "very well then. His fate rests in your hands."

She furrowed her brow but before she could say anything he disappeared.

She stared at the now empty space and wondered what he meant by that.

That night Miranda laid in bed thinking about her conversation with Thantos. She had was playing with her sleeve looking at the ceiling.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't know Aaron had entered the room until he crawled into bed and kissed her cheek.

She jumped and smiled as he began nuzzling her neck.

He said "where have you been all day? If I wouldn't know any better I'd say you were avoiding me."

She smiled "I'm not avoiding you but we do need to talk."

He stopped kissing her and said "what's wrong?"

She took a deep breath and held out her wrist.

He saw dark bruises marring her beautiful skin. His blood boiled.

"Thantos?"

She slowly nodded "he's back Aaron and not happy. Thantos said you're fate is in my hands."

Aaron said "he's wrong! I control my own fate. He's just messing with you."

She sighed "well it's working. He's lost it Aaron you didn't see the look in his eyes. He said he could kill me if he wanted."

He scoffed "and I thought he supposedly loved you."

She said "he only loves himself and power. He will stop at nothing to get it."

Aaron plopped down on the bed and sighed.  
>Miranda rolled over. She put her elbow on his chest and rested her chin on her palm.<p>

Aaron looked at her and ran his finger down her face "I'm sorry for all of this honey."

She frowned "its not your fault."

He said "yes it is. He's my brother and your my wife...at least you used to be. I should've protected you but I had to fake my death and leave you with him!"

She looked lovingly at him and whispered "oh Aaron. Please don't blame yourself. If it makes you feel any better I never gave up hope and I never stopped loving you."

He gazed at her and smiled softly "I'm so lucky to have you in my life. I promise I will never let him hurt you."

She smiled "I know."

He wanted to take her mind off of Thantos so he said "give me your hand."

She cocked her head but did what he asked.  
>He waved his hand and her star appeared. She smiled softly.<p>

He said "I fell in love with you that night you know."

She cupped his cheek and gently kissed him "I love you."

She closed her hand and snuggled deep in his arms. He held her close and whispered "sleep. I'm here."


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Alex was back at Camryn's house writing.

She froze when she realized she wrote Thantos was alive.

She rushed to Coventry.

She ran into her father's office and saw him sitting at his desk.

He was a little annoyed "you could knock you know."

She sighed "I'm sorry but I needed to make sure you and mom were okay."

He walked over to her and said "why wouldn't we be okay?"

Alex said "Thantos is alive!"

Aaron said "that's not funny!"

She shook her head and said "I'm not kidding! Look."

He read her story and whispered "this is bad. Okay I'll take care of this. Have you told Camryn?"

Alex said "no."

He nodded "good. I want you to go back to Camryn's and try not to worry about this. As long as I'm alive you and your sister will be safe. Whatever you do don't tell your mother!"

"Don't tell me what? Hi sweetheart."

She hugged Alex and said "where's your sister?"

"At home."

She looked at Aaron "did I interrupt something?"

Aaron said "no of course not."

She looked suspiciously at Aaron and saw that Alex was avoiding eye contact.

Miranda turned her attention back to Aaron and put her hands on her hips.

"Aaron, I know something is going on. Alex looks pale and you're avoiding my question. You've never lied to me; in fact you're the only person that never has. Please don't start now."

Aaron sighed and nodded. He took her hands and said "Miranda, Thantos is alive."

Miranda was paralyzed with fear and the color drained from her face. She whispered "no."

Aaron kissed her hands "it'll be okay baby. I told Alex to go back to Camryn's until this is over."

Miranda shouted "no" causing Alex to jump.

Miranda said "I want my daughter's here! I need to protect them. I will not lose them a second time!"

Aaron said "honey, you're still to weak from the first battle. This is for the best."

She shook her head frantically and tears began sliding down her cheeks "no Aaron! I need them here! I need to know there safe. Please Aaron?"

He was torn but couldn't bare to see her cry "okay."

Aaron said "Alex, please go get your sister and return to my office immediately."

Alex looked at her father who was holding her mother and nodded.

Miranda clenched his robes and buried her face in his chest. He rubbed her back.

She pulled back and said "this can't be happening. This is exactly what I was afraid of. I'm going to lose you and the girls again. I can't go through that a 2nd time!"

He took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. She grabbed his robes and pulled him close.

He stopped kissing her and sternly said "you will not lose us. Thantos will not win!"

Miranda had tears streaming down her face "what if he does? I know what it's like to have a family now. I can't bare to lose any of you. I'm scared Aaron."

He gently touched the back of her head and had her lean against his chest. He held her close and whispered "I know you are honey but the girls are probably safer in there own dimension."

She said "no! I need them with me. I couldn't protect them last time but I will protect them this time; even if I have to give up my life!"

He said "don't say that. I couldn't imagine my life without you in it. We've only been together a couple of months."

She sighed "I know but in the short amount of time we have been together you've showed me what it was like to be loved again. You've healed me. I can never repay you for that."

He looked at her "we can get through anything together. You on the other hand sound like you're saying goodbye."

She stepped away from him and said "this is exactly why I didn't want to get attached to you. If I Iet you go now I can remember how it feels to be alone and maybe it won't hurt as bad when I lose you and the girls. I'm sorry Aaron but the wedding is off!"

He was alarmed "what?!"

She said "please forgive me but I'm not strong enough to handle this. I do love you though...so much it hurts."

He tried to pull her to him but she shook her head "no! Please don't make this any harder than it has to be."

Before he could say anything she ran out of the room.

He was completely heartbroken.

A few minutes later the girls returned to their father's office.

Th girls saw their father in his own little world.

Alex said "dad?"

Aaron looked at Alex "what?"

"Are you okay?"

He stood up "the wedding is off girls."

Both girls shouted "what?"

Aaron said "she's afraid that Thantos will kill us and wants to distance herself so she won't get hurt."

Camryn said "that's so stupid!"

Alex and Aaron looked at her and Camryn said "well it is! Where is she?"

Aaron said "bedroom I guess but she wanted to be left alone."

Camryn said "tough! Don't worry the wedding is still on."

They watched her storm out of the room and Alex said "you think she can change her mind?"

Aaron said "I don't know. She's right. I don't know her anymore."

Alex didn't know what to do so she hugged her father "whatever happens Camryn and I will be here."

Aaron wrapped his arms around his daughter.

Meanwhile, Camryn found her mother in the bedroom crying on the bed.

Camryn sighed and crawled on the bed next to her mom.

She said "you're not fooling me. I know you don't want to call the wedding off."

Miranda sat up "of course I don't! I love him but I'm scared."

Camryn said "I know you are but can't let Thantos ruin your life again. Dad is heartbroken. You need to fix this."

Miranda sighed "Thantos took everything I Ioved away from me. I don't think I could survive that again."

Camryn snuggled next to her mother and said "you have us and dad. You will never be alone again and all of us have the power to defeat Thantos this time."

Miranda looked at Camryn and brushed a piece of hair back behind her daughter's ear. Miranda smiled slightly "I'm being silly aren't I?"

Camryn smiled "yes."

Miranda laughed "maybe I have been overreacting. I'll talk to him."

Camryn smiled brightly "so the wedding is still on?"

Miranda smiled softly and said "absolutely!"

Camryn shrieked and launched at her mother accidentally knocking them both off the bed.

Miranda laid on the floor laughing. Camryn said "oh no. I'm so sorry. I just get excited and can't control myself. We're you hurt?"

Miranda smiled and stood up "no, I'm fine."

Camryn sighed relief "good because dad might kill me if I hurt you."

Miranda laughed.

Camryn said "come on let's go tell dad and Alex!"

She grabbed her mother's hand and ran through the castle.

Aaron and Alex heard Miranda say "Camryn slow down I promise I won't change my mind."

Aaron looked sad thinking the worst.

Camryn gently pushed her mother intoher father's office and motioned for Alex to give them some privacy.

Miranda walked over to Aaron and said "Aaron I'm sorry. If you still want to I'd love to get married. I just panicked. Can you forgive me?"

Aaron looked at Miranda and said "of course I forgive."

Miranda smiled brightly and hugged him tightly.

She said "I'm sorry this whole thing is just messing with my head."

He rubbed her back "you don't have to explain. I'm sure its not easy but you have to realize you're not alone in this. You have me and the girls. We're more powerful than Thantos. Okay?"

She nodded "I hope you're right."


End file.
